Ittibiticus
Ittibiticus, also known as Ittibiticus the Mighty, is a small minotaur warrior who freezes his opponents using his ice sword. He first appears in "Sword of Ittibiticus," and later reappears in "Ice Queen." Description Ittibiticus is a minotaur warrior whose goals are to conquer new lands and enslave people, with the help of his ice sword. He was originally frozen in a block of ice on Ice Cream Glacier, but was freed when the Bottom Dwellers took the chunk of the glacier containing him back to Camp Lakebottom. Ittibiticus is shown to have a Napoleon complex due to his short height and commanding personality. He often gets angry when things don't go his way, and hates to be underestimated, though he will take advantage of this. Powers and abilities Most of Ittibiticus' powers come from his ice sword, which can shoot rays that freeze anything they hit. While he is a lot less threatening without the sword due to his height, his intelligence makes up for it, being able to quickly make plans and adapt to new situations. He can also scream really loudly to shock enemies, and ram them with his horns. Appearance Ittibiticus is a short minotaur with brown fur, a purple nose, and two large horns. He also has a little goatee and a pair of hooves. He wears two wrist-guards on his arms, along with a red cloth and a brown belt with a gold buckle. Role in series "Sword of Ittibiticus" When the Bottom Dwellers brought a chunk of ice from Ice Cream Glacier, it contained a frozen Ittibiticus, much to Rosebud's horror. When he thaws out, he plans to uses his ice sword to transform Camp Lakebottom, but McGee takes away his sword and the Bottom Dwellers (except Rosebud) start treating him like a little kid. While participating in snow-related activities with the Bottom Dwellers, he constantly tries to get his sword, but repeatedly fails. Later, when they sit around a campfire, he hears McGee calling him a kid, and makes a plan; he acts like a spoilt brat and throws a temper tantrum while begging for his sword. McGee, wanting Ittibiticus to calm down, gives him the sword. Ittibiticus, reunited with his ice sword, starts turning Camp Lakebottom into his kingdom by freezing the camp buildings with his sword. He also freezes Sawyer, Armand, and Rosebud during this, along with Suzi and Buttsquat when they arrive in their Snowzillas. He then hijacks one of the Snowzillas, claiming it as a chariot. McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt (in Armand's fur suit) grab an icicle, hop into the other Snowzilla, and joust with Ittibiticus, though it doesn't stop him. They them hop into the air, prompting him to shoot with his sword, and use the remains of the icicle to close the Snowzilla's hatch while he fires a shot, freezing him. After they thaw, Suzi and Buttsquat start to take the frozen Ittibiticus to Camp Sunny Smiles as the ice encaseing him cracks while Ittibiticus smiles evilly. "Ice Queen" When McGee and Buttsquat are fighting over a hairdryer in Camp Sunny Smiles' storage, Suzi pushes them into a wall, causing a bowling ball to hit the Seazilla containing Ittibiticus, setting him free while the room fills with snow. He tries to attack them, but misplaces his ice sword, which is found by Suzi, who has now lost her memory. When Suzi self-proclaims herself the ice queen and starts using his ice sword, Ittibiticus tries to reclaim his sword, but Suzi instead makes him her pet, treating him like a dog and giving him treats and a collar. Suzi commands Buttsquat to walk Ittibiticus, but he uses his leash to make Buttsquat spin into McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt, giving him time to get his sword. However, Suzi takes it from him. Later, when Suzi is on top of her ice palace, he tries getting his sword back, but she instead throws him towards McGee and the others, who are trying to melt the ice Palace using the hairdryer. As McGee and Ittibiticus fight, the hairdryer cracks the palace and destroys it, restoring Suzi's memory. Ittibitcus, now free of Suzi, gets his ice sword tries to freeze McGee, but Squirt distracts him, letting McGee able to get the hairdryer to blast Ittibiticus and his sword into Lake Ickygloomy, causing him to be frozen again. He then vows to return with vengeance. Trivia *Ittibiticus shares some traits with Wally Monkey from the show Rocket Monkeys, as they are both small, brown furred mammals voiced by Mark Edwards. *He is one of the few villains to return in another episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Animals